theterrificthreefandomcom-20200214-history
Liu
Born as Sun The Third, Grandson of Sun, Liu Kang(Liu for short) is an Infernape, and Tiffs starter in Sinnoh. History In 2017, a legend by the name of Sun, is born. He was an adventurous and ambitious little child. His ambition was to hear his name echo throughout the land. 5 months ago his ambition was achieved. Unfortunately, he was being hunted down by an army of assassin, a group called "The Apex Vipers". The strongest one, a Garchomp achieved his goal and killed Sun. But 5 months in the future, now. Sun has a child, and he's just as ambitious. Sun II swore with his life to avenge his father by killing all the members of the Apex Vipers, including the Garchomp who killed his father, but for that he had to train a lot, and evolve into an Infernape, he did that and actually defeated them all very easily, Sun II then retired to have a simple life with his family that consisted of another Infernape named Shu, and his son, Sun III. Sun II wanted his child to have an epic adventure like he had and his father had too, like an tradiction. Sun II then traveled to Sinnoh and left Sun III in a temple in which various Pokemon lived in peace, and in one day, the thunder god Raiden, an Luxray with godly thunder powers, would appear on the temple and train Sun III on various martial arts, and also teach him how to use electric based moves, like Thunder Punch, Sun III at this point was just a baby so they learned how to summon electricity on their fists but very briefly, Raiden was still proud of it tho and saw a big future for him. Raiden then left Sun III at Professor Rowans door so that one day an strong trainer could lead him to a path of glory and victory. Tiff chose him eventually and definitly did that. Sun III was later renamed Liu Kang but Liu for short because of his habit of summoning fire on his fists and doing typical Chinese Martial Arts Master Warcries before battle. Liu would later on merge with Raiden and gain all of their abilities, turning into Fire God Liu. Appeareance Liu wears a red headband and wears black kung fu pants with flames on them. aside from that hes a normal looking Infernape. Powers, Abilities, Skills Liu is an Fire Type, so of course he can control fire, absorb fire, shoot fire, summon fire on his fists and etc. Liu also was shown to be able to make spiritual clones of himself to attack the opponent, sometimes these clones can explode on them. But what Liu is more known for, is his combat skills. Liu is trained and skilled in several Martial Arts, like Jeet Kune Do, Karate, The Monkey and Dragon Style and etc. Not only that but since Liu is an Infernape, his uncontainable strenght, agility, speed and reflexes already give an easy advantage to him in battles. Liu can summon Nunchucks and Arcade machines outta nowhere, and also Dragons made out of fire, but he can also turn himself into a Dragon if he wants. When he fought Volkners Luxray, Liu knocked their hat off and two modelo cans fell. Modelo Negra Time happened and they fused, so now Liu is even more powerful than before, and now with the ability to control lightning and eletricity in general. Moveset # V-Create # Close Combat # Thunder Punch # Thunderbolt Type: Fire/Electric Ability: Electric Hellfire(The user cant be affected by time alterations) Nature: Docile Weaknesses Water can weaken Liu temporalily, but very briefly as he starts recovering very soon by vaporizing the water of his body by warming up until he is dry again. Liu is very frail, so if he gets hit way too hard or damaged by big explosions, he might not be able to recover anytime soon and probably die. however he manages to avoid almost all incoming attacks so it aint really a prob. Relantionships Tiff - Tiff is his trainer. Tiff teached Liu a lot of things, the most important one being to never give up on your ambitions, which Liu never did thanks to her, Tiff also teached Liu some demonic martial arts he never knew existed. Sun II - Sun II was his father, so he loved him. Sun I - Sun was his grandfather, Sun didnt interact with Liu because Sun died way before Sun II was even an Monferno, but Liu respects his grandfather and the journey he went on. Namesake Sun I, II and III were all named after Sun Wukong, a Chinese legendary monkey figure that appears as a main character in the novel Journey to the West. Sun III was renamed Liu after the Mortal Kombat franchise main character, Liu Kang. Trivia * Lius spiritual cloning ability is based on the Semblance of Sun Wukong from RWBY, an series Tiff is quite fond of. * Lius name might have changed, but it still maintained its 3 letter pattern, since Sun and Liu are both 3 letter names, and his moms name is Shu, also an 3 letter name. * Liu seems to not like sadomasochists. Category:Pokemon Category:Male Category:Tiffs Teams Category:Starters